


Home is Where the Heart Is

by reallysweetsass (IlluminationEgo)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn is last chapter, The rest is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminationEgo/pseuds/reallysweetsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gavin finds someone to love, Geoff loses a bet, and Ryan is a very classy man when it comes to asking people out.</p><p>Preview: Home was something Gavin Free had to wait a long time to find. But when he found it, it was with someone who loved him unconditionally and fully. And Gavin loved him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa Present for http://you-have-a-winter-heart.tumblr.com/!

Gavin was happy. No really, he was. If you asked him, he’d grin, and tell you he was. He had Geoff, who he joked around with, stole clothing from, and generally did the things you’d expect lifelong friends to do. He had his friends at work- Michael, Ray, Ryan, Jack, even Burnie. But if you asked him if he loved anyone, if he felt at home, he’d stop, blink, look suddenly downtrodden.

“Naw, I mean, sorta, I just haven’t gotten the courage to do anything yet y’know? And Geoff’s a great flatmate and all, but I just don’t feel at home. Not yet…”

Then he’d snap back into his happy demeanor, tilt his head and say something ridiculous, and you wouldn’t be able to tell anything had ever been wrong.

Home was something Gavin Free had to wait a long time to find. But when he found it, it was with someone who loved him unconditionally and fully. And Gavin loved him back.


	2. Gavin’s Music Tastes Are Always Shitty

Geoff’s lived with Gavin for as long as the kid’s been in Texas. Just the two of them in a shitty apartment right across from the office- the same apartment complex as Ray and Michael- for nearly 6 years now. Geoff prides himself on knowing almost, or at least seeming to know, everything about his British roommate. He knows Gavin likes his tea just so- chamomile with a bit of honey at night so he can sleep, and using a bit of cold water so he can drink it all down easily without waiting for it to cool off. He knows Gavin can’t keep the sheets on his bed to save his life, because he kicks them all off during the night. He’s even heard the kid’s nightmares and been there to comfort the sobbing man.

He also knows of Gavin’s spectacularly shitty music tastes. He’s fascinated with American rappers, Macklemore and Eminem in particular. It drives Geoff up the goddamn wall to hear the song “Slim Shady”, and so of course Gavin takes every chance to blast it from his stereo when he knows Geoff’s in the shower and won’t get out right away to turn it off.

In return, though, the car is Geoff’s. Anytime they’re driving anywhere, Geoff slips in a CD, usually AC/DC or Queen, and starts to croon along horribly to whichever song he feels like, Gavin jokingly covering his ears for the first few seconds before joining Geoff in singing. Gavin’s voice was decent, for someone who’d never been trained to sing, and he liked to sing the alto part of songs, which he did rather well. His rapping, on the other hand, was something no human being should ever be forced to endure. What was heard most often in the Ramsey-Free household as Geoff called their living arrangements was Glitch Mob, often blasting “Drive it like you Stole It” as the two half-danced around completing chores or work.

So that week, when Geoff wasn’t woken up to the irritating strains of “Thrift Shop” in his ear being sung by a certain Gavin Free, he began to suspect something was up. His suspicions were confirmed when he overheard Gavin humming motherfucking Taylor Swift of all things. He didn’t say anything though- maybe it was just a weird phase Gavin was going through where he discovered the shittyness that was the pop culture industry.

At work, Gavin seemed fine, bouncing around the office during the AHWU, hanging off Michael and annoying Jack. During lunch he dared Michael to eat all the grounds of that morning’s coffee for 200 bucks, which Michael took on with gusto, and sent both boys to the bathroom puking with Ray filming the whole thing and turning red from laughing so hard. Michael would get his money later in the form of several bags of quarters, thanks to Geoff’s help.

But when it came time to film the Minecraft Let’s Play, there was very little mischief, Gavin curling up in his chair and humming softly as he participated in the competition, only pissing off Michael once, but quickly making it up to him with a diamond sword and a real life fistbump to the cry of “Team Nice Dynamite!” While Geoff was grateful for the more quiet session, it was a definite sign that something was bugging Gavin. He decided to give it one more day, knowing that Gavin was sensitive about personal problems, and in the past he’d gotten irritated with Geoff for prying when Gavin was able to resolve in a day or so.

When he woke up to the chorus of “What Makes You Beautiful” blaring through the house the next morning, he knew he had to do something.


	3. Geoff Is Absolute Bollocks At Romance

"Hey, buddy. Turn that shit off." Geoff’s head peeks into the kitchen, and Gavin freezes in his haphazard dancing while making breakfast and yells over the music of the British boy band.

"Hang on, Geoffers, I’ve got to make sure these don’t bu-" He dives for the spatula, quickly flipping the pancakes that are being made on a griddle that Gavin had found covered in the back of the cupboard, and by the look on Geoff’s face, he was pretty sure the older man didn’t even know they had owned one.

With the pancakes safely flipped and browning slowly on the other side, Gavin grabs the stereo remote and pauses the song, a grin on his face. “Yes?”

Geoff groans, running a hand over his face. It’s obvious to Gavin that the music had roused Geoff, as the man looked very tired still. “Gavin, what the fuck has gotten into you? I mean, sure, I’m all for pancakes, but the music has reached new levels of making me want to be deaf just so I don’t have to hear that shit.”

Gavin shrugs, turning to bounce around the kitchen, retrieving dishes and syrup to place them on the table as he talks. “You ever been…” He hesitates, holding a plate in one hand and napkins in the other. “In love?”

Geoff’s clearly trying to hold back a laugh and be serious, which Gavin is grateful for. “Uh, yeah. Highschool, I thought this girl in my class was the hottest thing on the face of the planet.” He raises an eyebrow. “Is little Gavvers pining after some girl?”

Gavin flushes red, quickly placing down the things he was holding on the table. “Sort of.” He looks incredibly embarrassed, and fiddles his fingers, looking down. “It’s a guy.”

Geoff bursts into laughter at that,and Gavin looks up, terrified and startled. Geoff notices, and quickly wheezes out an explanation. “No, no, buddy, it’s fine, we’ve had this conversations before, I’m not going to judge where you stick your dick. Just… your way of coping is making me pancakes? If you’re trying to fucking woo me, it’s working. Except for the music.”

Gavin relaxes, before remembering the pancakes and rushing to scoop them onto a plate before they burn. “Bloody hell, Geoff, had me all scared there that you were gonna kick me out. And no, you minge, it’s not you.” He brings the pancakes to the table and they both sit, each taking 3 pancakes.

"Gavin, I wouldn’t ever kick you out, and you know that." Geoff’s shifted into his fatherly tone and it makes Gavin smile. "Who is it, I’m curious."

Gavin gives another small shrug. “Well…” He clears his throat and jumps up. “I forgot the butter, hang on!” He scurries to the fridge, and when he returns, Geoff doesn’t bring it back up, much to Gavin’s relief.

He does endure teasing about turning into a teenage girl in terms of music taste for the rest of the morning, though.


	4. Geoff Attempts To Figure Out Gavin’s Crush (And Fails)

Despite the reassurances of Geoff, Gavin is still quiet and lost in thought during the Let’s Plays- which means, Geoff surmises as he discusses it over lunch with Jack in the break room, that Gavin’s crush is on someone in the office. Jack just hums quietly in agreement, mouth full of sandwich.

"Hey, Jack, could you do a buddy a solid?"

Jack looks up from the lunch his wife Caiti had packed him and quirks a thick eyebrow at Geoff who’s leaning against the counter and sipping booze from his orange Grif mug.

"Depends. This about Gavin’s office crush?" Jack says once he swallows.

Geoff nods, setting down his empty mug. “Yup. Want to help me figure out who it is?”

Jack chuckles, balling up his empty lunch bag and tossing it into the garbage can. “Of course. I’ll ask Caiti too, she’ll have a great time with this and probably get all the other girls to help her.”

"Great, thanks." Geoff pushes himself off the counter and refills his mug while Jack puts the rest of his sandwich in the small fridge.

"Don’t you think Gavin will be mad that you’re prying?"

Geoff gives a halfhearted shrug as he follows Jack back to the office. “Naw, besides…” He gives a little smile, something fatherly leaking out. “Just wanna make sure whoever they are treats him right, y’know?”

Jack nods, and the two of them return to their respective desks and start setting up for when the others get back from their own lunch breaks.

One week and three days later, Geoff’s barely any closer than he was before to finding out who’s got Gavin all quiet and silently lovesick. He’s ruled out Michael, who apparently has a thing with Ray and Lindsay that he did not need to know about. It’s definitely not any of the RWBY boys- another group he really, really did not need the specifics on that Jack gave him. (He half suspects that Jack made some of it up just to be an ass, but having seen some of the things Monty’s worn makes those things seem much more realistic.) He’s not sure about Burnie, and Joel- well, he doesn’t even want to know. That leaves Ryan, JJ, and that new intern.

"Hey, Jack, I bet it’s JJ."

They’re in the lunch room again, and Jack’s warming something up in the microwave.

"You want to put money on that, Geoff?" Jack doesn’t turn from the counter as Geoff sits at the table behind him, but the humor in his voice is easily heard.

"Sure. Why, you think differently?"

The microwave beeps, and Jack pulls out his food. “Well, if I trust Caiti, she thinks it’s Ryan.”

It’s met with a laugh. “Ryan? Really? I don’t think Gavin would swing that way.”

"You also thought microwaving a Nokia phone for fun was a good idea." Jack deadpans, joining Geoff at the table.

"Hey, we all have our slip ups!" Geoff grins, fond memories coming back.

"Just saying." They both hear the front door slamming open, then closed, a group entering and chatting happily.

"Geoff!" Michael yells from the front room, "Guess who we found at McDonalds!" There’s a yelp that sounds very much like Gavin getting tackled, and the crash that follows has Geoff sighing and standing up.

"No, Michael!" Gavin squeals as Geoff rounds the corner and sees the Brit pinned under Michael with a bemused Ryan and Ray standing to the side, Ryan holding half of a broken picture frame innocently.

"We found Ryan!" Gavin manages out between laughs, and Geoff just sighs, heading back to finish his lunch with Jack.

"You’re paying for that frame, kids." He calls back, ignoring the protests that follow him all the way down the hall.


	5. Gavin is a Huge Blushing Mess

While Geoff had been (falsely) betting that Gavin was in love with JJ, the lads had headed out to McDonalds.

"Look Michael, there’s a booth open!" Gavin dived into said booth, taking up a whole side for himself while Ray slid in on the other side and made room for Michael.

"Fucking assholes, you go running off as soon as you order and leave me to carry all the food- shit the fries are falling, Ray fucking grab them-" Michael rants as he sets the large tray of food down on the table and sits next to Ray. "See if I ever buy you guys food again." He grumbles and Gavin just grins at him.

"Mind if I join you boys?" The voice is deep and recognizable, and they all look up to see a rather bemused Ryan holding his own tray of food.

Gavin slides over to make room for him quickly, which has the other two lads raising their eyebrows. Gavin never gave up his coveted booth space so easily.

"Thank you, Gavin." Ryan joins them, and Ray could swear that he sees Ryan move much closer to Gavin then is necessary. His suspicions are confirmed by the red blush tinging Gavin’s cheeks.

Ray nudges Michael under the table nodding to the scene in front of them. Michael raises an eyebrow and picks up a fry, flinging it at Gavin.

"So when you gonna ask your crush out?" He asks, ever so innocently.

"Michael!" Gavin squawks and turns more red, sidling away from Ryan.

"Who’s this crush of yours, Gavin?" Ryan asks, playing along, and Gavin’s flat out mortified now, mouth hanging open.

"U-uh, no-one!" He manages out, stopping short as Ryan leans in.

"Then you won’t mind if I ask you out on a date, will you?" He inquires, and watches Gavin’s face go from embarrassed to lighting up like a little’s kid’s on his birthday.

"No! I mean, yes! No wait, bollocks, I mean, yes, I’d love to go on a date with you!" Gavin drags Ryan into a hug and Ryan laughs, returning it and giving Michael a small thumbs up.

"You knew?" Ray whispers incredulously to Michael, and he shrugs.

"I didn’t force Gavin’s ass to go to McDonalds for nothing."


	6. Shotgun Speech of the Year Award goes to…

It’s a whole week later, and Geoff still insists it’s JJ.

"Like I said, Cati swears it’s Ryan." Jack shrugs and takes another bite of his sandwich (Once again, compliments of Cati. Jack swore he’d ask her to marry him someday.)

Geoff roots around in the fridge and pulls out a beer, cracking it open and taking a sip. “Eh. You going to the company party tonight?”

"Sure am. Who isn’t?"

Geoff laughs, raising his bottle to Jack as he leaves. “See you there, then, buddy.”

The work day seems to go by faster than normal, and that’s because everyone’s excited to get to the party. It’s one of Burnie’s barbeques, and the later you get there, the more you miss.

"Got your stuff, Gav buddy?" Geoff yells, holding the main door open for Michael and Lindsey who are practically hauling ass to their car in an effort to beat Jack and Cati there- a 10 dollar bet.

"Be right there!" Gavin calls back, and out of sight of Geoff he kisses Ryan quickly on the cheek before grabbing his bag and running out to Geoff. "See you, Ryan!"

Ryan straightens up from his couch to wave and then returns to packing all his gear away.

When they pull up to Burnie’s house, there’s almost no room left on the street to park. Geoff wedges the car in between Michael’s and Kerry’s, and Gavin is tumbling out of the car like greased lighting and has darted into the loud sounds of Burnie’s backyard before Geoff even unbuckles his own seatbelt.

"Christ, that kid." Geoff mumbles, and is getting out when Ryan pulls in a few cars ahead, letting Monty and JJ, the two other late-nighters of the office out before fully parking. Geoff waits for Ryan, and waves the man over so they can walk in together.

Geoff’s lost in the buzz quickly, people brushing past him and yelling hellos over the music or trying to start a conversation that he can’t really hear because he doesn’t really want to have one.

So he opts for grabbing some good strong whiskey and settling on the sidelines, watching the partygoers- some office regulars, others people he vaguely recognized as working in some department he never really understood. He sees what one would expect to see at a party. There’s that one group singing in the corner, the group gathered around the grill and laughing loudly at some joke. The drifters on the edge of the group, striking up conversations here and there while steadily getting more and more sloshed.

And then he sees Gavin. Well, to be precise, Gavin and Ryan.

Gavin leaning his forehead against Ryan’s with a dopey smile on his face while Ryan says something that makes Gavin grin harder and let out a soft laugh and kiss Ryan on the lips.

"Motherfucker." Geoff groans, and thinks of the money he owes Jack while starting to plan his shotgun speech.

He heads over to the pair, and clears his throat once he gets close. Gavin’s head shoots up and his eyes fix on Geoff, mortified. “Geoffrey!” He squeaks, and Geoff waves him off with a hand. “Relax Gavin, I just want to talk to Ryan.” He tips his head toward the kitchen, and Ryan nods, almost sheepishly following Geoff’s direction and heading inside.

"Please, Geoff, I pro-" Gavin’s panicking, hands waving about and face gone pale.

"Gavin, shush. Only thing I’m mad about is the 50 bucks I owe Jack now. I just want to make sure he’s treating you right." Geoff swore he’d never say that line, it was so fucking cheesy and dumb, but it puts Gavin at somewhat of an ease.

"I’ll give him back to you in one piece." Geoff tacks on before heading inside.

The kitchen is quiet, and Geoff and Ryan are alone.

"Look, Geoff. I-" Ryan starts off, but falls quiet when Geoff holds up his hand.

"I’m not going to fire your ass, or anything else along those lines, so relax."

Ryan starts to open his mouth, but Geoff cuts him off again.

"Ah, ah, ah. There is one thing. Gavin is a grown man, perfectly capable of making his own decisions. But he does share an apartment with me, and so as his pseudo-father and roommate I am required to threaten you with my non-existent shotgun if you ever break his heart, yadda, yadda, yadda." Geoff’s demeanor softens. "But in all seriousness, take good care of him."

Ryan nods, and raises his hand. “Permission to speak, Mr. Ramsey-Free, sir?”

Geoff laughs at that and shrugs. “I got nothing else to say.”

Ryan fakes a solemn look, placing his hand over his heart. “I swear on my job that I will take good care of Gavin Free. And fuck him hard.”

Geoff pulls a face. “Did not need that mental image. Gonna make a ground rule now, no fucking at my place.”

"Hey!" Gavin yells from where he’d clearly been eavesdropping by the door, and the two older men dissolve into laughter at Gavin’s red face.


	7. Eight Months Later

Gavin sidled over to Ryan, planting a kiss on the older man’s cheek. From the opposite side of the office, Ray made a gagging sound and Michael and Geoff both let out a loud wolf whistle, while Jack chuckled. “Cute, Gavin.”

Gavin blushed red, and Ryan just grinned, shooting a wink to poor, distressed Ray before dragging Gavin back down into a full, slow kiss until the others returned to their work, laughing among themselves.

“My place, after work.” Ryan growled in Gavin’s ear before releasing his grip on the back of Gavin’s neck entirely, and the Brit smirked back. “Sounds good.”

Geoff turned his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. “No fucking in the parking lot, kiddos.”

Gavin squawks in protest, returning to his desk chair. “Geoffrey!”

Ray and Michael get a good laugh out of that, Michael elbowing Gavin in the ribs. “Don’t forget to use a condom, hotshot, don’t want you having babies.”

“Gross!” Ray exclaims, tossing one of his stuffed animals he keeps on his desk at Michael who deflects it with his arm and goes for his own tower of pimps pillow.

“Alright,alright, we have to record this Let’s Play.” Jack interjects before it dissolves into a crazy pillow-stuffed animal fight between the lads and Geoff, who manages to interject himself into every shenanigan.

They settle down, and the recording goes smoothly for once, and the crew is quick to pack up and race out of the office.

Gavin slides into Geoff’s car, practically bouncing in his seat.

“Ryan’s place, I assume?” Geoff’s already started the car and Gavin nods with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah. Mind if I spend the weekend there?”

“Gonna be fucking quiet without you.” It’s the closet Gavin’s gonna to gets to a yes.

“You’re absolutely toppers, Geoff, thanks.”

“No problem, buddy. Got what you need?”

Gavin rolls his eyes and lets out a small huff. “Geoffrey, you are not my father.”

“Gavin. Do you have what you need? Because I am not hauling my ass over to Ryan’s place with your fucking toothbrush at 6 am because you forgot it. Mostly because I don’t want to see naked Ryan, and I’ve seen enough of you naked to last me a lifetime.”

“Jesus, fine, dad. You naked once would be enough to scar anyone.” Gavin ribs back, and is relived at the upturn of Geoff’s mouth. “Yeah, I have everything, and Ryan’s got a bunch of my stuff at his place anyways.”

“You gonna move in with him soon? I have plans for your room, and they involve you not leaving your socks all over it.”

Gavin shrugs. “I hope so… I’m just nervous, Geoff.”

It’s a big admission, coming from Gavin. Even though they’re driving, Geoff puts one hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “Rightly so. But Ryan’s a good man, you can trust him. Anything goes sour, you call me. Beyond that, love that man however you damn want.”

Gavin nods as Geoff pulls up to the curb and stops the car, hugging him across the gap between their chairs. “Thanks Geoff.”

“Welcome. Love you, buddy.”

“See you on Monday! Don’t burn any of my clothing, you prick!”

Gavin grabs his stuff, darting out of the car and giving a Geoff a big grin and a wave before all but running up to Ryan’s front door.

As the door opens and Ryan pulls him into a warm hug, takes his stuff from him and sets it down in the hallway, Gavin realizes he’s truly at home.

Living with Geoff was great, and he wouldn’t have given it up for the world, but now he’s got Ryan. And he still has Geoff. Despite all the times he denies it, Geoff really is practically his father. He’s got the greatest friends at work anyone could ask for, and he’s got… well, he has Ryan. Ryan, who loves him beyond the love of Geoff, beyond the love his friends give him. As he sinks his face into Ryan’s chest and breathes in the scent that screams Ryan to him, Gavin relaxes and breathes easily.

“I love you, Ryan.”

Ryan hugs him just a little tighter, kissing the top of his head. “Love you too, Gavin.”


	8. Warm Embraces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the porn chapter.

Ryan kissed him again on the top of his head, then pulls his chin up to tug Gavin into a languid kiss, slow and gentle, no teeth clacking. Just the gentle brush of Ryan’s hand through Gavin’s hair, a soft whimper from Gavin into Ryan’s mouth, and a returned gasp from Ryan as Gavin clutched tighter at the front of Ryan’s t-shirt.

They don’t move but to stumble backwards slightly, lips still locked together, eyes closed and drawing all the other sensations of each others hands roaming.

Gavin’s hyper aware of the fabric in his hand, wants to get it off Ryan, but doesn’t want to break the kiss that stealing all his oxygen away to do it. So he yanks harder, feels Ryan trip forward and Gavin’s back hits the wall. Ryan’s body presses against Gavin’s, pushing down harder on the kiss before breaking for air, faces flushed and wide-eyed.

“Wow.” Gavin breathes, and Ryan laughs breathlessly, hand fisting tighter in Gavin’s hair.

“I agree. Wow.”

“Clothes, off, now.” Gavin tugs at Ryan’s shirt again as if to emphasize his point.

“What, no bedroom? I’m appalled, young man. I thought the British had more manners than that.”

“Want to know what this Brit can do?” Gavin’s smile is cheeky, but his eyes are half-lidded, eying Ryan up and down. “Clothes off.”

Ryan just can’t argue with that look, and he sheds his clothes. “This is hardly fair..”

Gavin touches a finger to Ryan’s lips. “Shush.”

It’s certainly not the most fluid or the most attractive thing, and Ryan has to bite his lip to hold back a laugh as Gavin peels of his own clothes in what Ryan thinks supposed to be a strip tease. But it’s in these ridiculous things that Ryan loves Gavin even more, the klutz, the big-mouthed kid who’s so willing to give himself up, the sheer childish nature Gavin has.

Then there’s Gavin the man, the adult, who turns on Ryan now, unabashedly leaning in to run his teeth over the shell of Ryan’s ear and whisper in it things that make Ryan shudder and his knees go weak.

“Ryan, want you to fuck me proper, yeah?”

He moves his hands to hold at Gavin’s hips, pulling Gavin to himself and rolling his hips up against Gavin’s. “As you wish, m’lord.”

Ryan revels in the laugh it draws, even as they’re both so wanting and devoted to the endgame of sex, they’re willing to have these moments that are silly, that would seem downright stupid to others besides themselves.

Gavin pulls Ryan’s head out of his thoughts with a firm roll of his hips back and a breathy moan.

“Alright, bedroom.” Ryan manages out, and Gavin pulls away, turning to run down the hall, but not before Ryan gets him on his bare ass once with his hand.

Gavin’s lying on the bed, and Ryan slides on top of him, wasting no time in pinning Gavin’s hands above his head and nipping at Gavin’s neck.

Gavin’s a sensitive one and bruise easily, and Ryan takes advantage of that, trapping a bit of skin between his teeth and tugging on it just barely, making Gavin whine and buck his hips up.

“Patience…” Ryan murmurs against Gavin’s tan skin, and Gavin seems incapable of producing words, answering with another buck of his hips.

The mood suddenly shifts, and Ryan growls low in the back of his throat, shifting his weight off Gavin but still holding his wrists down.

“R-Ryan?” Gavin questions, pushing his hips up against air.

“You want to play one of our games?”

Gavin’s nod comes before Ryan even finishes getting the words out, and Ryan’s grin is practically predatory.

“Alright.” Ryan presses a kiss to Gavin’s forehead, knows he doesn’t have to ask if Gavin remembers his safe words because he’d done so at the office. “The name of the game is begging.”

Gavin shudders, biting slightly at his bottom lip and worrying it between his teeth.

Ryan reaches his other hand down, running the tips of his fingers along Gavin’s cock and coating them in the thick precum that’s beaded at the tip of Gavin’s cock. Ryan plays with the foreskin, watches Gavin flush a scarlet red as Ryan whispers.

“I could do just this, all day, you know. You want more, you have to ask.”

Gavin opens his mouth as if to speak, but only a whimper falls out and Ryan clicks his tongue, pulling away his teasing fingers and Gavin lets out a half sob at the lack of contact.

“You seem to need more motivation. Don’t move.” Ryan shifts off the bed, and Gavin hears his sliding open a drawer.

Gavin obeys wonderfully, holding still no matter how much he wants to look at Ryan, wants to buck up against nothing.

Ryan returns quickly, but it feels like ages to Gavin. There’s a soft rope that’s wrapped around Gavin’s wrist, securing them to the headboard, and when both Ryan’s hands return to roam across Gavin’s chest, Gavin assumes that’s all Ryan got up to get.

Ryan runs his hands through Gavin’s thick chest hair with a soft smile, then leans down to kiss along Gavin’s jaw, cloyingly sweet compared to before. Gavin lets down his guard completely, and then Ryan takes action.

A hand wraps tight around Gavin’s cock, jerking him off slowly, and Gavin groans, tipping his head back.

“Nnn, Ryan, please…”

“Please what?”

Ryan pauses, flips over Gavin with gentle and practiced ease.

Gavin raises his ass in the air, wiggles it a little.

“That’s not an answer, Gavin.”

Gavin buries his face in the sheets and Ryan sighs, taking the second thing he’d gotten and slipping it over Gavin’s cock.

When Gavin feels the tightness settle around his cock, he whines desperately, shaking his head.

“Ryan, I’m sorry, I’ll be good…”

“Shhh. This is your punishment, I’m still going to fuck you.”

Gavin cants his hips down into the bed, the cock ring keeping him from getting himself off. But he doesn’t really mind all that much, especially not as he feels Ryan slip lubricated fingers into him and open him up slowly until Gavin’s panting and clutching at the sheets, mouth hanging open.

“Fuck me already, bloody hell Ryan…”

Ryan quiets him with kiss to the small of Gavin’s back before slowly pressing in. Gavin pushes back up against Ryan, relishing in the slow full feeling, the way both of their muscles shake.

“You… okay?”

Gavin nods, whines softly. “Yes, please, move.”

Ryan obliges, thrusting in and out, hand holding Gavin’s hips steady. When Gavin begs, he moves faster, harder, until the bed is shaking and Gavin’s almost wailing Ryan’s name.

“Please, let me come, Ryan, f-fuck, please.”

Ryan pushes all the way into Gavin, holds him steady and reaches a hand around front, undoing the ring and running his fingers along Gavin’s cock until the man arches and shudders through his orgasm. He feels Gavin tighten around him, and he pulls out when he knows it’s safe too, gently letting Gavin down onto the bed. Gavin reaches out a hand, takes Ryan in hand and works his cock over with shaky fingers, and Ryan comes, whispering Gavin’s name as the Brit smiles tiredly.

When Ryan’s wiped them both off, and Gavin settled into being the small spoon, they talk. Ryan pet’s Gavin’s hair, and Gavin rambles on about things- slow motion cameras, Minecraft, foods he likes- and Ryan’s content to listen, sometimes humming in agreement until they both fall asleep, warm in each others embrace.


End file.
